


The Unusual Suspects

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Yami no Schwarz [3]
Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime Fusion, M/M, Threesome, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unusual Suspects

Watari's return to Schwarz is a demotion. He acts suitably distraught and refuses to part with his labcoat. They think it will be a good reminder of his failure. He finds it convenient for carrying pencils and a pad of paper.

Tatsumi greets him with a glint in his eye, and Tsuzuki beams from around a giant cream puff. Good signs that the unfamiliar boy reading beside Tsuzuki is the team member they've waited for.

The boy glances up; Watari almost pities Esset at the look in those eyes.

"He's ours," the boy says. Tatsumi smiles.

"Let's topple an empire."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fusion" challenge for the fuda_100 Livejournal drabble community.


End file.
